koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Cang/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhou Cang. Warriors All-Stars *"One down! Next!" *"I'll squash you flat!" *"I am the one true Dynasty Warrior! That's me!" *"Hold on. I don't like the way this is going." *"This is bad. Real bad." *"I can run away fast, too." *"Heh, that feels good." *"Incredible! You're shining like a star!" *"Amazing! You're sparkling, aren't you!" *"Hold it, you look pretty tired! I don't think you should push yourself too hard." *"Hey! Hey, can you even hear me? It looks like you're dead on your feet!" *"Wow, really sorry about all the trouble." *"Sorry, really sorry about that. I owe you one." *"I'm Zhou Cang. Fancy a battle?" *"You can't catch me! Bye!" *"Uwah, Master Zhao Yun! Watching you makes me tremble with anticipation!" *"Yeah, I didn't think I could win this. You don't hold back, do you Master Zhao Yun." *"Hey, you're like the dragon reborn!" *"You don't hold anything back, do you Master Zhao Yun? You're so cool, for so many reasons." *"Master Zhao Yun!" *"Hey, Demon! Master Lu Bu!" *"You are the ultimate Demon, Master Lu Bu! I'm with you until the end!" *"Master Lu Bu!" *"Hey, beautiful princess!" *"All that punishment, with such a calm face! You're incredible!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji!" *"Yukimura, your daily training is paying off." *"Fighting based on your conviction is a fine thing. I hope you'll stick with me, Yukimura." *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, even an idiot can see what a difference you make." *"Mitsunari, now just listen to this. You're a warrior with true intellect and power." *"Mitsunari!" *"Naotora, you should be proud of this!" *"You've got nothing to be ashamed about. You've done something truly great." *"Naotora!" *"You clearly know how to fight, Arima. I'll be counting on you." *"I just love seeing you in action, Arima. I guess you don't want to hear that from a guy?" *"Arima!" *"Hey, handsome! You've got some skills, Darius!" *"Darius, you work harder than anyone else. Are you trying to work up an appetite?" *"Darius!" *"Master Nobunyaga, your glistening fur is so lovely!" *"You are a shining hero! Master Nobunyaga, let me fight alongside you!" *"Master Nobunyaga!" *"Ōka, you're a great fighter." *"Ōka, you've practically won this battle alone. Having someone to protect makes you strong." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, I can see what makes you so arrogant." *"You've got incredible power, I'll give you that. I guess a little arrogance can be accepted." *"Horō!" *"Hey, hero! Tokitsugu!" *"Tokitsugu, you are a fine hero. There's no mistaking that!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"Kasumi, you handle yourself like I can't believe." *"You're in top form! Watching you work is so thrilling, Kasumi." *"Kasumi!" *"Marie, you're far stronger than you look." *"Those small hands do such big things. I can't believe how strong you are." *"Marie!" *"Honoka, you look soft but then hit so hard." *"Honoka, so this is what you can really do? Wow, I'm impressed." *"Honoka!" *"Is this what sacrificing souls means?" *"Just how many souls do you want to sacrifice? Frightening, but so thrilling!" *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia. Those traps look really useful, actually." *"Those traps are incredible! You've gone through cruelty into grace!" *"Millennia!" *"Ninjas are just so cool!" *"You are a ninja among ninjas, Hayabusa. On a totally different level." *"Hayabusa!" *"You kunoichi are so fast and strong!" *"Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is something else. Your ninja arts are invincible, Ayane." *"Ayane!" *"Seems like you've seen your fair share of trouble, William." *"Just how strong are you, William? I sense something inhuman from you, almost!" *"William!" *"Sophie, just don't get too excited and lose your footing!" *"Sophie, I can't take my eyes off you in battle! Just what are you going to do next?" *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, you really are strong." *"Plachta. You're so strong. Never underestimate alchemy, that's the lesson here." *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, I just love that expression on your face when you fight." *"I feel safe fighting alongside you, Arnice. Allies you can trust are worth holding onto." *"Arnice!" *"Chris, you're the star of this little show." *"This is like a solo performance, Chris. No one can stop you, or even turn away." *"Chris!" *"Anything becomes a weapon in your hands, Rio!" *"You are truly the Goddess of Victory, Rio. Just watching you makes me feel luckier." *"Rio!" *"Tamaki. You really are doing so well." *"Tamaki, just how far are you going to take this? All for the sake of your world! I'm so impressed!" *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, that sword of yours is so cool." *"Setsuna, look how strong you've become! You will be able to protect everything precious to you now." *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you are just so cool. I like it." *"Yes, you settled it! Shiki, you're so good to have around." *"Shiki!" *"I'll run as far as it takes to succeed!" *"Anybody else up for a quick run?" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes